


Café con malentendidos

by dazabeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, The Truth is Out There
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazabeth/pseuds/dazabeth
Summary: El domingo por la mañana es el momento favorito de Ginny. Excepto hoy, Hermione está llorando y Draco Malfoy toca a la puerta. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Draco/Hermione. EWE. ONE SHOT.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	Café con malentendidos

Los domingos por la mañana eran el momento favorito de Ginny Weasley. Harry solía levantarse tarde cuando se quedaba a dormir. Hermione, con quien Ginny compartía el apartamento, llevaba meses pasando la noche del sábado en casa de sus padres, así que la mañana del domingo significaba para ella unas horas en silencio y tiempo de calidad con su café. Tomó la taza que acababa de preparar y, disfrutando del olor, se sentó a leer el periódico que una lechuza desplumada había entregado momentos antes. La noche anterior, Ginny y sus amigos, menos Hermione que había enfermado de gripe, habían asistido a la cena navideña del ministerio y seguro sería el titular de la edición dominical. Desenrolló el periódico con emoción curiosa. Aunque jamás lo admitiría frente a alguien más, su instinto competitivo era lo suficientemente grande como para intrigarse por quién había ganado la primera plana.

Draco Malfoy.

Pfff... nada nuevo. Dio la vuelta a la página y escaneó el artículo hasta encontrar una pequeña foto de ella y Harry sin pie de figura. Oh. Cinco años tras la guerra y ya eran demasiado aburridos como para ser mencionados. Volvió a la página principal y notó que el artículo había sido escrito por Rita Skeeter. ¿Qué mentiras promovía estos días?

_Draco Malfoy y la modelo francesa Angelique Dubois revelan su compromiso en la Cena de Gala del Ministerio de Magia  
Por Rita Skeeter _

_Anoche, más de 100 magos y brujas de toda Gran Bretaña se congregaron en la cena anual del Ministerio de Magia y las nuevas parejas no se hicieron esperar. Entre los invitados resaltó el dos veces nombrado soltero más cotizado de Londres por la revista Corazón de Bruja, Draco Malfoy, quien asistió a la ceremonia con la modelo Angelique Dubois. Angelique lució un hermoso vestido dorado de satín, hecho a la medida por Madame Malkin, pero lo más impresionante fue el anillo de diamantes que portaba en la mano izquierda. ¿Será que el soltero más cotizado de Londres ha caído en el embrujo del amor? Esta reportera confirma que sí, a juzgar por los apasionados besos que compartieron bajo el muérdago y los interminables susurros al oído. Muy pronto seremos testigos de lo que muy seguramente será la boda más grandiosa del año (continúa en páginas 7 y 8)._

_Otras parejas en la cena incluyeron a Ron Weasley y su nuevo amor Lavander Brown, quien portaba un vestido italiano…_

Ginny dejó de leer. Las mentiras de Skeeter sobre su hermano tenían el superpoder de arruinar su día entero así que se contentó con pasar a la página 7 y leer la telenovela centrada en Malfoy. Ginny, al igual que cualquier persona que hubiera asistido a la fiesta, sabía de primera mano que toda la historia de Malfoy "cayendo en el embrujo del amor" era mera ficción. La foto del “apasionado beso” con la modelo enmarcaba la primera plana, pero lo que el fotógrafo había hecho pasar como “pasión” era en realidad Malfoy tomando a la modelo de la cintura para separarse de ella apenas segundos después de que ella se le lanzara encima. La secuencia de los personajes en la fotografía era demasiado corta y estaba tomada de forma que impedía ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio. Ginny sabía con certeza que Malfoy había desaparecido de la fiesta poco tiempo después, visiblemente molesto. En la primera plana también había una fotografía de Ron y Lavender mirándose a los ojos antes de abrazarse y luciendo muy enamorados. Era su primera cita pública. Según Harry llevaban semanas viéndose pero, por razones que Ginny no lograba comprender, habían decidido esperar antes de aparecer juntos en público.

Dio otro sorbo a su café y se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta del cuarto de Hermione. 

\- Me asustaste, creí que estarías con tus padres - dijo al ver a Hermione acercándose a la cocina, luciendo el cabello revuelto y la nariz completamente roja

\- ¿Mis padres? - preguntó confundida con voz constipada al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo desechable de su bata y se limpiaba la nariz.

\- Um sí… ¿no estabas con ellos ayer? Creí que te quedarías a dormir en su casa - Hermione la miró confundida - ¿...como cada sábado desde hace meses? - Hermione pareció aún más confundida durante unos segundos antes de llevarse la mano a la frente

\- Oh claro, mis padres, sí… volví a casa temprano para prepararme para la cena del ministerio. Y… como al final decidí no ir, mejor me quedé en casa para dame un baño. Además, no quiero contagiarlos - Ginny no dijo nada. Era obvio que mentía, de otra forma no habría dado tantas explicaciones. Decidió no presionarla, ya le preguntaría cuando se viera menos enferma. Hermione desapareció sospechosamente tras la barra de la cocina con la excusa de buscar una taza - ¿algo interesante en el periódico? ¿Harry y tú lograron la primera plana? - gritó desde su escondite. Ginny arqueó una ceja pero decidió ser buena amiga y permitir el intento desesperado de Hermione por cambiar de tema. 

\- No, al parecer somos demasiado aburridos. 

\- Suenas muy decepcionada - dijo Hermione sirviéndose café y acerándolo a su nariz para olerlo

\- Ja ja no tienes idea - Ginny rió sarcástica - Malfoy se robó la primera plana. Y no culpo al editor ¿lo has visto últimamente? - Hermione no respondió porque comenzó a toser ahogándose con el café 

\- ¿Al editor del profeta? - dijo entre tosidos

\- ¡Hermione! Obviamente me refiero a Malfoy. Ni siquiera tú puedes negar que es una vista agradable para comenzar el domingo - Hermione volvió a toser y Ginny giró los ojos - además, prefiero ser aburrida que víctima de Rita Skeeter. 

Hermione bufó.

\- Rita Skeeter no se atrevería, aún guardo su frasco favorito - Ginny recordaba la historia de Hermione liberando a Rita Skeeter so pena de denunciarla como animago no registrado si se atrevía a escribir mentiras sobre ella o sus amigos. Rió. La imagen mental de Rita Skeeter en su oficina, temblando mientras veía a Hermione acercándose con un frasco le pareció muy graciosa. Hermione se acercó a mirar el periódico - ¿qué inventó ahora? – preguntó. Ginny le mostró el artículo en la página principal.

\- Creo que a Malfoy no le molestaría pedir prestado tu frasco, tal parece que… - Hermione la hizo detenerse al soltar su taza sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria al tiempo que le arrancaba el periódico de las manos. Ginny se giró sobre la silla. Hermione estaba inmóvil, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente sobre el artículo, una mano sobre la boca y una lágrima formándose en su ojo derecho. Ginny también se quedó inmóvil sin saber muy bien qué hacer, intentando recordar algo del artículo que ameritara la reacción de su amiga. De inmediato le vino a la cabeza la fotografía de Ron y Lavender y se le encogió el corazón. Hermione y Ron habían roto su compromiso hacía casi un año. Después de seis meses de incomodidad para todos por fin habían logrado sentarse en la misma mesa y tratarse con amable indiferencia. Ginny pensaba que Hermione había dejado atrás sus sentimientos por Ron, pero ¿al parecer no? Tal vez el problema era Lavender. Por supuesto. No era lo mismo ver a tu ex con alguien nuevo que ver a tu ex con quien te había roto el corazón hacía años. 

Ginny se puso de pie y se acercó a Hermione. Un par de lágrimas más se habían unido a la primera. Honestamente Ginny se sentía tremendamente incómoda y no sabía qué hacer ¿En verdad Ron aún significaba tanto para ella? Se debatió entre preguntar o dejar que su amiga hablara cuando estuviera lista. Como escuchando su dilema, el timbre de la puerta sonó y le dio una excusa para salir de la cocina y darle a Hermione un poco de espacio.

Caminó despacio hacia la puerta, aún confundida y, honestamente, un tanto preocupada. ¿Hermione volvería a desaparecer de las reuniones de los Weasley? ¿Tendría que avisarle a Ron que no viniera al departamento? El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. Esta vez dos veces.

\- ¡Ya voy! - gritó

Buscó las llaves junto a la puerta y, mientras buscaba la correcta, el visitante comenzó a golpear la madera con los nudillos.

\- ¡Dije que ya voy! - Caray, ¿quién tenía tanta prisa en un domingo a las 8 am? Sólo Ron solía tocar de esa forma cuando se le terminaban los polvos flu y llegaba malhumorado por tener que aparecerse y esperar a que le abrieran la puerta. “Por favor, por favor que no sea Ron” fue su último pensamiento antes de girar la llave y abrir. 

No era Ron. Era Draco Malfoy.

Tenía el cabello húmedo y cada prenda en su cuerpo era de un color diferente. Ginny jamás lo había visto luciendo menos que impecable. A juzgar por su pinta, o estaba intentando comenzar una nueva moda, o se había puesto lo primero que había encontrado antes de aparecerse en su puerta. El cabello mojado la hizo decidirse por la segunda opción. 

\- Weasley - murmuró respirando entrecortadamente - necesito hablar con Granger

\- Oh, Hermione está enferma y no puede…

\- Lo sé - la interrumpió - es urgente

\- Ummm… un momento.

Ginny cerró la puerta y recargó su espalda contra ella. Desde ahí podía ver a Hermione, en el otro extremo del pasillo, aún mirando el periódico y limpiándose las lágrimas. Le gustaría saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Harry eligió justo ese momento para salir de su habitación en piyama. Rascándose la nuca y revolviendo aún más su cabello alborotado se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Quién eees? - dijo Harry, o eso entendió Ginny, porque las palabras se perdieron en un bostezo

\- Malfoy - respondió en un susurro

\- ¿Draco Malfoy? - Ginny asintió - ¿Qué quiere?

\- Hablar con Hermione - respondió encogiéndose de hombros

\- Oh, que raro, no sabía que trabajaban juntos. ¿Por qué no le avisas? - Ginny sólo apuntó hacia la cocina donde Hermione estaba limpiándose los ojos con un nuevo pañuelo desechable. Harry la miro confundido con justa razón. No era normal ver a Hermione Granger llorando.

\- ¿Qué le pasó?

\- No tengo idea, vio el periódico y comenzó a llorar. Creo que ver a Ron con Lavender le trajo malos recuerdos.

\- ¿Ron? - dijo Harry aún más confundido.

\- No lo sé, no me dio tiempo de preguntar… ¿qué hacemos con Malfoy?

Harry se acomodó las gafas, aún parecía más dormido que despierto. Le indicó a Ginny con gestos que se apartara y abrió la puerta. Ginny vio la expresión de sorpresa de Harry, seguro al notar a un Malfoy claramente desaliñado y desesperado. Se asomó por el ojillo de la puerta y vio a Malfoy acercarse de nuevo al umbral con los brazos cruzados y apretando un diario El Profeta en la mano. 

\- Potter, necesito ver a Granger

\- Eso escuché… por ahora Hermione no puede recibirte. Creo que lo mejor será que envíes una lechuza a su oficina en horario laboral…

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con trabajo - dijo Malfoy, apretando los puños aún más. El diario crujió al comprimirse en su mano 

\- Ya veo, entonces puedes volver en otro momento…

\- Potter - lo interrumpió Malfoy en un tono demandante. El tono típico de quien está acostumbrado a que las personas hagan lo que se les dice sin hacer preguntas. Harry rodó los ojos e hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero Malfoy lo impidió presionando la mano que tenía El Profeta contra la puerta. Respiró profundo en lo que parecía un claro esfuerzo por mantener la calma - puedes decirle a Granger que estoy aquí y que necesito hablar con ella… por favor 

Ginny vio a Harry titubear. Ella habría hecho lo mismo. Nunca había escuchado a Malfoy sonar tan sincero como en ese “por favor”. Harry musitó “un momento” y cerró la puerta. 

\- Supongo que podemos avisarle a Hermione y que ella decida - dijo Harry. Ginny no supo qué responder. Seguro Malfoy estaba en los últimos lugares de la lista de personas que Hermione querría que la vieran llorar, además estaba enferma. Pero ¿qué hacía Malfoy ahí? ¿Y por qué sonaba tan desesperado? Antes de que Ginny pudiera responder, Hermione se había acercado a la puerta.

\- ¿Avisarme qué? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo caminando hacia ellos, aún limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo. Harry y Ginny se miraron.

\- Malfoy está afuera – dijo Harry - dice que es urgente que hable contigo

En un giro más acorde con la realidad que Ginny podía entender, la expresión de Hermione cambió de tristeza a enojo.

\- ¿Malfoy? ¿Están seguros?

\- Draco Malfoy o alguien más en poción multijugos... – comenzó Harry. Ginny lo interrumpió antes de que mudara por completo a modo auror.

\- Podemos decirle que vuelva después.

\- No creo que sea necesario - respondió Hermione. Se secó los ojos, se limpió la nariz y sacó al menos diez pañuelos desechables de cada una de las bolsas de su bata de dormir antes de encontrar su varita. Lanzó los pañuelos a una mesa cercana y les indicó con la mano que se apartaran de la puerta. Harry tomó a Ginny de la cintura y los colocó junto a la pared que quedaría oculta por la puerta. Claramente sin ninguna intención de dejar sola a Hermione y sacando a su vez su varita de un bolsillo de su pantalón. Hermione, apretando su varita, respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. 

\- Hermione - exclamó Malfoy, sorprendido. Claramente esperaba que alguien más lo interrogara antes de poder hablar con ella. A Ginny le sonó raro el nombre de Hermione en la voz de Malfoy, pero el rubio lo pronunció como si hubiera tenido años de práctica.

\- Malfoy... - dijo ella por toda respuesta.

\- No hagas eso...

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Ponerte en plan “Malfoy” antes de escucharme.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. Desde su posición, Ginny podía ver el rostro de su amiga totalmente rojo. Eso sólo pasaba cuando estaba a punto de gritar. Aunque el cabello revuelto y la voz acatarrada la hacía ver menos amenazante, Ginny apostaría algunos galeones a que Malfoy iba a recibir una maldición en algún punto de esta conversación. Y, honestamente, estaba contenta de tener un boleto en primera fila.

\- Bien, te escucho 

\- ¿Puedo pasar? Preferiría no tener esta conversación en el pasillo.

“Error de principiante” pensó Ginny. Era menos probable que Hermione le lanzara una parvada de pájaros si se quedaba en el pasillo, donde los vecinos muggles podían verlo. Para su sorpresa, Hermione se hizo a un lado y Malfoy entró al departamento. El rubio se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero junto a la puerta sin siquiera poner atención, como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces. Hermione caminó unos pasos hacia la sala y Malfoy la siguió de cerca sin siquiera reparar en la presencia de la pareja. Harry cerró la puerta suavemente y arrastró a Ginny hacia el pasillo para escuchar sin ser vistos. Harry aún sostenía su varita. Para atacar o defender a Malfoy, no estaba segura. 

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que explicar? - dijo Hermione

\- En primer lugar... te pido una disculpa. No sabía que ese artículo iba a salir hoy... mi publicista suele revisar la edición el día anterior pero...

Malfoy siguió hablando en un tono cada vez más bajo. Ginny necesitaba ver lo que sucedía. Tomó la varita de Harry y levitó el espejo del pasillo hasta colocarlo justo en el ángulo en que podía ver a la pareja. Hermione miraba a Malfoy con la cara completamente roja. 

\- ¿Crees que eso es lo que requiere una explicación? – gritó Hermione con voz aguda - ¿Es en serio?

\- De acuerdo, lo siento - la interrumpió Malfoy, acercándose y tratando de tomarla de los antebrazos. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás, lo que pareció desconcertar a Malfoy - bien, diré lo que vine a decir y me iré. No estoy comprometido y no estoy saliendo con esa chica. Fue una cita que mi madre arregló y yo fui un idiota y no le di importancia...

\- No soy tonta Draco, ya sé que no estás comprometido. Cualquier persona con dos neuronas y una suscripción al Profeta sabe que Skeeter te inventa una prometida cada mes.

Hermione hizo una pausa esperando a que Malfoy dijera algo, pero el rubio, reconociendo la situación, optó por quedarse callado, esperando la explosión. 

\- No me importa que hayas aparecido en el periódico y sé que hay una fila de puristas de la sangre esperando casarse contigo. Eso lo entiendo y sé que no es tu culpa. Lo que quiero saber es por qué, un par de horas después de prometerme que quieres darnos una oportunidad, ¡estabas besando a otra persona! Y abrazándola y... susurrándole cosas al oído y quién sabe qué más. ¿Qué quieres realmente Draco? Porque es claro que ayer le mentiste a una de las dos.

Ginny se giró hacia Harry esperando confirmar que acababa de escuchar lo mismo que ella y esto no era un sueño. Harry no pareció reaccionar, sólo parecía malhumorado.

\- Hermione - comenzó Malfoy con voz suave, acercándose de nuevo lentamente. Esta vez Hermione no se movió. Parecía estar usando todo su esfuerzo en no llorar - yo no la besé, te lo juro, había muérdago y ella se me lanzó encima. Cualquier persona de la fiesta puede corroborar mi historia. 

Hermione pareció perder la batalla contra las lágrimas y un par escaparon de sus ojos. Inmediatamente Malfoy se acercó para abrazarla pero ella se lo impidió dando un paso atrás.

\- No Draco, ¿cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sé que esto es realmente lo que quieres? 

Malfoy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró a su alrededor desesperado hasta cruzar la mirada con la pareja a través del espejo. En lugar de disimular o enfrentarlos por la falta de privacía, caminó hacia ellos.

\- Potter y Weasley estaban ahí - dijo señalándolos - Weasley, tú me viste, ¿te pareció que yo la estaba besando?

\- No - respondió Ginny sin pensarlo mucho, dando un paso y apareciendo en la habitación. Harry la miró sorprendido - es lo que intentaba decirte Hermione, Malfoy la tomó de la cintura para quitársela de encima y fue cuando el fotógrafo tomó la foto. Si la miras con atención, la secuencia es demasiado corta.

Draco desarrugó el periódico que sostenía en las manos y se lo pasó a Hermione, quien miró la fotografía en la primera plana unos segundos.

\- Después de separarnos le dejé muy claro que estaba saliendo con otra persona y que era mejor que nos despidiéramos. La escolté a su casa y volví a la mía. Te lo juro, nada pasó. 

Hermione dio la vuelta a la pagina y señaló otra fotografía.

\- ¿Y los susurros?

-Había música en vivo, era imposible hablar sin acercarse. Mira las fotografías, hay muchas personas hablándose al oído. Dudo que el ministro esté intentando seducir a Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione levantó la mirada nublada de lágrimas y Malfoy debió encontrar algo en sus ojos porque se acercó de nuevo. Esta vez dejó que la tomara de la cintura. Harry se acercó a Ginny aún con expresión malhumorada. 

\- No lo pensé, lo siento. No volverá a pasar - Malfoy le quitó el periódico de las manos y se acercó aún más.

Como pudo, Hermione buscó pañuelos en sus bolsillos pero no encontró ninguno. Malfoy sacó uno de su pantalón y se lo tendió. 

\- ¿Lo prometes? - preguntó Hermione limpiándose la nariz, lo que a Ginny le pareció el gesto menos romántico del mundo. A Malfoy no pareció importarle porque la siguió mirando con adoración.

\- Lo prometo. Ni siquiera quería ir a la estúpida cena. Te lo dije, habría preferido quedarme contigo.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que esto es mi culpa? - Malfoy llevó una mano hasta su mejilla.

\- No - dijo pasando el dedo pulgar por su piel - Esta mañana le dije a mi madre que estaba saliendo contigo y que no necesitaba más citas - Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿A tu madre? ¿Y qué dijo? - Malfoy se encogió de hombros

\- Se molestó por no habérselo dicho antes y me envió a revisar el correo por miedo a que Skeeter hubiera hecho exactamente lo que hizo. Corrí a vestirme después de ver el periódico y no volví a verla.

\- Wow... ¿y crees que... esté de acuerdo?

\- Honestamente no me importa - dijo acercándose lentamente y rozando su nariz contra la de Hermione - ...y volviendo al punto, sé que no volverá a pasar porque la próxima vez esa fotografía será de nosotros.

Hermione esbozó la sonrisa más auténtica que Ginny le había visto jamás mientras Malfoy ladeaba la cabeza para darle un beso. Hermione se separó en el último momento.

\- No, vas a contagiarte.

\- Lo sé - Malfoy la tomó de nuevo de la mejilla y la besó suavemente.

Ginny sonrío encantada y le indicó a Harry que caminara hacia la cocina para darles privacía. Harry no se movió, miraba a la pareja con disgusto y parecía estar a punto de decir algo. Ginny lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó. Harry se resistió y terminaron chocando contra el espejo que levitaba contra la pared.

El ruido hizo que Malfoy y Hermione se separaran. Hermione se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa radiante.

\- Um... Draco y yo hemos estado saliendo por un par de meses y hemos decidido darle una oportunidad a la relación así que, en términos prácticos, les presento formalmente a Draco Malfoy... mi um... novio.

Hermione pronunció la última palabra con emoción contenida. Malfoy se acercó hacia ellos con cautela.

-Potter, creo que será mejor volver a empezar – dijo alargando la mano en un gesto que se repetía 12 años después.

Harry se quedó mirándolo unos instantes antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-Necesito al menos cinco cafés antes de tener esta conversación - dijo ignorando al rubio y caminando hacia la cocina. 

Ginny estrechó la mano extendida de Malfoy. 

\- Ya se acostumbrará – dijo sonriéndole al rubio, quien le devolvió un asentimiento con la cabeza - de todas las posibilidades, es una buena reacción.

Ginny siguió a Harry hacia la cocina pensando en que ojalá su café siguiera caliente. Se giró para preguntarle a Malfoy si tomaba café y lo encontró mirando a Hermione a los ojos mientras sonreía. Las manos de Hermione sobre la bufanda de Malfoy, Malfoy abrazándola por la cintura. Jamás había visto a Hermione mirar a Ron de esa forma. Pensándolo bien tampoco había visto a Ron solucionar un conflicto sin pasar tres días durmiendo separados. Tal vez esto era algo bueno.

-Malfoy - dijo carraspeando - ¿te quedas a desayunar?

-Sí... gracias - respondió en un tono sencillo, totalmente no-Malfoy. Ginny le indicó con la cabeza que pasara a la cocina y los tres caminaron el estrecho pasillo. Ginny tomó a Hermione de la muñeca, retrasándola un poco. 

\- Insisto, es una gran vista para empezar el domingo - le susurró.

\- No tienes idea


End file.
